Momento
by AndromedaSeiya19
Summary: Summary: "¿Usagi-san?" Fue lo que se peguntó Misaki al ver al niño de cabello gris y ojos violetas bajar de las escaleras cuando empezaba a trabajar en la mansión Usami.
1. Que hago aqui

**Momento.**

**Summary: "¿Usagi-san?" Fue lo que se peguntó Misaki al ver al niño de cabello gris y ojos violetas bajar de las escaleras cuando empezaba a trabajar en la mansión Usami.**

**Konichiwa! De nuevo AndrómedaSeiya19 con una nueva historia esta vez de otro de mis animes preferidos de temática yaoi: Junjou Romántica con la pareja AkihikoxMisaki. Estoy muy emocionada pues es mi primer fic… perdonen si es que estoy atrasada en mis otros fics como El Contrato, El Muñeco de Light... etc. Ya estoy como Usagi-san con no entregar la novela a tiempo jeje :3 bueno sin más a leer. Para más información en mi Facebook [MinDy Radcliffe] (si ya sé hay muchos pero en mi perfil de fanfictions dice ahí mi dirección por ahí me buscan en Facebook) se unen a mi grupo [Amantes de Junjou Romántica] espero que puedan ponerse en contacto conmigo jijiji :D**

**Capítulo 1: ¿En dónde estoy?**

"_Usagi-san se fue a trabajar, llegué temprano de la Universidad, mi niichan me habló desde Osaka; limpié hasta terminar agotado y no era que no me gustara sino que más bien eso de estar al lado del ganador del premio Naomori a la más corta edad, el gran escritor Usami Akihiko, 28 años. Además escribe novelas yaoi con el seudónimo de Akikawa Yayoi (1) eso realmente me molesta porque me utiliza para sus escritos y él se defiende…_

_-"¿Qué tiene de malo si escribo eso? Es mi escrito y yo puedo escribir lo que yo quiera"_

"_Por último sabiendo que Usagi-san no llegaría a cenar porque de seguro Aikawa-san lo estará presionando, cené solo; para que no estuviera tan solitario tomé un oso "Suzuki-san" y lo senté en el lugar de Usagi-san… me estaba preguntando cuando veía al oso ¿Cómo era la infancia de Usagi-san?"_

_~Flashback~_

_-"Los juguetes que viste en el cuarto son porque en mi infancia no era normal, y por cierto este es Suzuki-san"-decía el peligris mientras presentaba al oso enorme a lado de él como si el oso fuera una persona._

_-*Eso no es nada normal.*-pensó Misaki_

**-**_Ahhh, pero de seguro así era tu vida, tu padre no llegaba nunca del trabajo, tu madre siempre se la pasaba en fiestas y nunca te puso atención; teniendo una "Familia" solo de nombre, provocó que te enemistaras con tu hermano mayor, y acabaste solo. Pero para calmar tu soledad te compraste un auto deportivo rojo y un perro de cabello largo llamado Alexander. Jajajaja ¿Es verdad?_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó el escritor al terminar de escuchar eso._

_-*¿¡Acerté?!*-pensó Misaki un tanto sorprendido._

_*Fin del Flashback~_

"_La vida de Usagi-san sigue siendo un misterio, aunque me cueste trabajo reconocerlo, pero quiero, quiero saberlo"-pensaba Misaki cuando terminaba de cenar, Akihiko todavía no llegaba así que decidió dejar los platos para después, se tumbó al sillón junto a otro Suzuki-san. _

Todas esas cosas pensaba Misaki Takahashi de 19 años, estudiante de Universidad, carrera Economía. Se quedó dormido abrazando al oso… se sentía bien aunque estaba en una posición no muy buena para dormir… después sintió que alguien le acariciaba la espalda intentando despertarlo… abrió los ojos pero ya no estaba sintiendo aquellas manos que intentaban despertarlo, estaba acostado boca arriba en medio de unos matorrales, el cielo se veía de color azul, blanco y verde (algo muy extraño) el chico se talló los ojos para ver mejor ¿y el sillón? ¿y Suzuki-san? Mientras estaba tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba pasando apareció un hombre de traje de cabello negro; al ver al muchacho el hombre con traje se acercó a él.

-¿Pero que hace aquí? Lo hemos estado buscando por todos lados

Misaki miraba de un lado a otro sin poder comprender.

-¿Es a mí a quien le está hablando?

-Claro, los señores Usami lo están esperando

¿Usami? Eso lo había escuchado antes.

-Por favor sígame-pidió el hombre de traje al tomarlo de la mano, y llevándolo a rastras a una lujosa mansión, el chico de ojos verdes estaba sorprendido con aquello, ¿Quién vivía ahí? ¿Un gran rey?

Estaba absorto de sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escuchó que el hombre de traje que le decía a una mujer con traje de sirvienta que mandara llamar a un tal "Akihiko-sama"

¿Akihiko-sama?

La respuesta llegó antes de que llegara la pregunta pues apareció la sirvienta seguida por un niño como de 7 años, pelo gris, piel pálida; ojos violetas, de los más tiernos que jamás había visto (o que kawaii se veía Usagi-san de niño kyaa~) tenía puesta la ropa del colegio; pero en las manos tenía una libreta.

-¿Qué sucede Tanaka-san?-preguntó el niño con el mayor junjou (Nota: Junjou es Inocencia) (2) que podría tener un niño de su edad, Misaki casi de derrite de ternura pero luego se desmayó, cayendo violentamente contra el suelo.

-¡Joven ¿se encuentra bien?!-se podía escuchar la voz de ese tal Tanaka.

"¿Usagi-san? O/O-pensaba Misaki cuando vio al niño bajando de las escaleras mirándolo de una forma que no podría descifrar ante de desplomarse en el suelo.

**Continuará…**

**Lo siento =( sé que fue muy cortito pero es que tengo pensado agregar más para el segundo, tercero y cuarto capítulo no desesperen, les prometo que tendré la continuación es más haré mis horarios para empezar a escribir y terminar de escribir y si es posible subirlo cuando me dejen pues tengo muchas pero muchas historias sin continuar jiji y pues además con los labores del hogar uno casi no tiene tiempo pero les aseguro que el segundo capítulo será más largo y si es así creo que será poco probable que lo suba de inmediato jijiji Bueno también quiero aclarar algunas cosas: Habrá lemmon pero, pero, pero, no se espanten no voy a hacer uno con Misaki y Usagi-san niño, no, no, no, no como creen, sino más bien que lo haré en su tiempo. También quiero que sepan que mi invitación a que se unan al grupo: Amantes de Junjou Romántica en Facebook está en pie, así que para los que se quieran unir pídanlo. También decirles:**

**Es que me apoyen en mi Demo de doblaje de School Rumble (véanlo sino lo han visto) soy Eri Sawachika (la rubia de coletas), subiré el video próximamente en Facebook así que pongan manita arriba para apoyarme. =)**

**Akikawa Yayoi es el seudónimo de Usagi por que nació en marzo. Entonces Usagi es Piscis u.u qué mal yo quería que fuera Acuario pero mi amado Nowaki n.n si es Acuario woah que emoción jejejeje **

**La palabra Junjou en japonés es Inocencia, entonces si es así los títulos en español serian: Inocencia Romántica, Inocencia Egoísta e Inocencia Terrorista. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabían, me disculpo jejeje ^^u**

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que sigan pasándola bien y hasta el capítulo 2.**

**Atte: AndrómedaSeiya19.**


	2. Quédate

**Los espanté no es verdad? Bueno aquí regreso con el capítulo 2 de Momentos.**

**Bueno disfruten el segundo capítulo, esto me inspiró pues apenas acababa de ver Junjou Minium. Muy lindo :3**

**Capítulo 2 Quédate.**

Misaki despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza pero en su espalda estaban unas sábanas cálidas y esponjosas. Despertó abriendo los ojos de par en par para encontrarse estar en una cama con dosel, muy bonito y elegante. Se levantó precipitadamente para encontrar una habitación, con un librero más grande, una mesa con sillas, un escritorio con todo lo necesario para estudiar. Ningún juguete estaba ni un oso ni conejos, nada. Si era la habitación de un niño rico, debería salir de ahí.

-¿Estas bien?-se escuchó la voz de un niño, Misaki se volteó para ver al niño que vio antes que se desmayara. Estaba un chico de cabello gris, ojos violetas y piel pálida, el castaño estaba con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa de ver a Usagi-san cuando era niño.

-¿Estás bien?-volvió a preguntar el niño de ojos violetas.

-S…si-contestó Misaki un poco dudoso.

El niño se metió a la habitación, guardó un cuaderno en uno de los cajones mientras que el castaño de ojos verdes estaba en sus pensamientos.

-Mi nombre es Akihiko ¿Y tú?

Había leído que si interfieres en el tiempo y dices algo de más podrías alterar el tiempo.

-Me llamo Misaki.

¿Misaki qué?

-Nada más Misaki-respondió el muchacho de ojos verdes un poco nervioso.

-Ah bueno-dijo el pequeño con cara inocente, Misaki no podía creer que Usagi-san fuera tan tierno, tal como lo había dicho una vez Isaka-san la vez que estaban en su "cita"

-Oye ¿Por dónde es el baño?

Akihiko señaló la puerta y los dos salieron juntos, el niño de ojos violetas le indicó donde estaba.

-¿Qué hacen?-dijo una voz de niño un poco más grande y firme.

-Haruhiko-dijo Akihiko con una evidente molestia.

-*¡Haruhiko!*-pensó Misaki poniendo cara OoO

-Pregunté que qué hacen-volvió a preguntar un niño como de 10 años, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, lo acompañaban unas gafas que lo hacían parecer un niño muy inteligente y refinado.

Misaki no sabía en qué pensar… obvio no pensaba en nada, hasta que sintió como alguien le tomaba por el pantalón y lo jalaba, bajó su vista para encontrarse con la cara de Usagi muy, como describirlo un poco ansiosa.

-Eso a ti no te importa-dijo el niño de ojos violetas al mismo que tomaba de la mano al castaño.

-Espera-dijo Haruhiko al mismo tiempo que tomaba al castaño de la otra mano.

-Suéltalo-replicó Akihiko cada vez más molesto- ya te dije que lo dejaras.

-No-dijo el niño castaño con gafas- quiero preguntarle algo a él-al decir esto miró a Misaki.

-¿Eh? Pero quiero ir al baño.

-Yo te llevaré-dijo Haruhiko.

-¡Que no!-contraatacó Akihiko.

*Niichan, sálvame* pensaba el castaño más confundido.

-Déjenme por favor-Misaki se soltó y fue al baño en donde Usagi le había indicado antes de que Haruhiko se apareciera.

*No es posible, me siento incomodo aquí*

-¿Se siente incómodo?-preguntó una voz masculina, era el que lo había encontrado entre los matorrales. Era Tanaka.

-Etto, es que quiero ir al baño-respondió el ojiverde.

-Ah, es por aquí-indicó el mayordomo.

-Gracias-agradeció Misaki, entrando a un baño que más bien parecía una de las numerosas habitaciones de la mansión Usami.

-¿Por qué a fuerzas quieres entrometerte?-preguntó Akihiko cuando Misaki ya se había alejado.

Haruhiko no dijo nada.

-Escucha, como padre te llevará a su trabajo en Inglaterra, Misaki cuidará de mí.

-No, Misaki me acompañará a Inglaterra.

-¡Que no!

-Emm… lo siento mucho pero…-se escuchó la voz de Misaki un poco tímida.-Pero no tengo ni la menor idea de porque estoy aquí así que… será mejor que me vaya.

Los hermanos Usami abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Más Akihiko.

-Por favor quédate-pidió el ojilila acercándose a él.

-Pe…pero.-Misaki arqueó las cejas pues era la segunda vez que veía la cara de Usagi-san tan triste.

-No quiero que te vayas-pidió de nuevo.

Haruhiko se quedaba ahí parado mirando la escena, chistó y se metió a su habitación dando un portazo.

Misaki se sorprendió mucho pero cuando Akihiko le tomó por el pantalón decidió ponerle atención.

-Ah, aquí está, joven Misaki-dijo el mayordomo interrumpiéndolos- el señor Fuyuhiko Usami lo espera en su despacho.-anunció.

-Sí, ya voy-asintió el castaño de ojos verdes-Aurita regreso ¿Sí?- dijo eso al mirar los orbes amatistas del niño quien bajó la mirada triste; sabía que su padre siempre tuvo preferencia en Haruhiko y que éste haría todo lo posible para quitarle al joven. No sabía por qué pero tenía en cuenta que Misaki era suyo y para siempre, tenía que impedirlo…

-¿Me mandó a llamar?-preguntó el ojiverde con timidez al asomarse en la puerta del despacho de Fuyuhiko.

-Adelante-respondió una voz inexpresiva.

Misaki entró con las piernas temblando como gelatina, ya que estaba a punto de conocer al padre de Usagi-san.

-Ponte cómodo-dijo con la misma voz inexpresiva.

El castañito, un tanto nervioso se sentó y esperó. Parecía como si estuviera en un juicio y que estaban a punto de anunciar su veredicto.

-Si te mandé a llamar fue porque dentro de una semana llevaré a mi hijo Haruhiko a mi trabajo en Inglaterra y cuando le pregunté si algo quería…ya sabes cómo son los niños, él me pidió que te llevara a ti.-comenzó.

*¿Niichan, qué hago?*

-Mmm…pues… no sé qué decir, es decir… ¿y Akihiko-sama?

*¿Por qué dije sama?*

-¿Qué tiene que ver Akihiko en esto?

-Mm pues él quiere que me quede con él.-respondió el joven un poco intimidado.

El señor Usami se volteo para mirarlo, era Haruhiko en versión adulta, tenía una mirada que calaba los huesos y daba mucho miedo, se paró de su asiento para ver el jardín de atrás, suspiró y dijo.

-Es obvio que Akihiko no tiene buenos modales-dijo al fin con la misma voz inexpresiva.

*¿Qué?*

-¿Cómo dice?

-Akihiko siempre tuvo envidia de Haruhiko, siempre fue así. Ahora que tú eres alguien importante para Haruhiko, Akihiko hará todo lo posible para arrebatárselo.

-Disculpe- se levantó del asiento- Usagi… digo Akihiko-sama no es ésa clase de niño. Usted no lo conoce. Él es educado, ayuda de la forma que puede y hace lo que puede para salir adelante. Él casi no tiene amigos…-se sonrojó parecía un jitomate maduro-… usted no sabe cómo se siente él en estos momentos. Él puede ser tímido pero tiene sentimientos; si tuviera que elegir entre su hijo Haruhiko y Akihiko, elegiría a Akihiko.

El niño de cabello plateado y ojos violetas estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta y se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Misaki, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó, parecía foco de navidad. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

-Escucha-dijo Fuyuhiko una vez que Misaki terminó- Haruhiko quiere que estés con él en Inglaterra.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme a cuidar a Akihiko-sama- esta vez Misaki no podría retroceder pero eso ya no le importaba.

*No es que defienda a Usagi-san pero no soporto que hablen así de él*

-Para eso está Tanaka-replicó Fuyuhiko Usami con calma.

-Pues llévese a Tanaka a Inglaterra; yo quiero estar aquí. Si he de trabajar aquí quiero estar al lado de Akihiko.- sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas se levantó e hizo una reverencia- Con su permiso, me retiro- y sin más se retiró. Akihiko inmediatamente salió corriendo para que no descubrieran que él estuvo espiando.

Misaki pisaba fuerte el piso, ¿Qué se creía el señor Usami? ¿Cómo puede hablar así de su propio hijo? Ahora que lo recordaba…

~FLASH BACK~

_-Parece que aún no lo sabe- dijo Tanaka poniendo cara triste._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es que Haruhiko-sama y Akihiko-sama son de diferente madre- explicó el mayordomo._

~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~

Con que era eso, era obvio que Fuyuhiko Usami no quería a su segundo hijo pues era hijo de otra mujer, de su amante. Era como decían siempre: ¿Quién quiere a los hijos de otra?

Misaki no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por Usagi, había decidido quedarse con él, lo iba a proteger de su propia familia. Se metió a la habitación de Akihiko quien se encontraba con mirada triste, mirando el jardín por la ventana. Misaki no lo pudo evitar y se acercó a consolarlo; el niño con ojos lilas soltó su libreta e inmediatamente se arrojó a sus brazos. El ojiverde se sintió raro. Muchas veces Usagi le preguntaba si lo amaba, y él siempre respondía "No lo sé o Tal vez te quiero" pero de decírselo abiertamente, no. El castaño siempre veía que Usagi hacía hasta lo imposible por demostrar que lo ama, hasta cuando Haruhiko lo secuestró, él lo salvó. Ahora que se encontraba acariciando los plateados cabellos del joven Usagi se sentía culpable por ser tan egoísta y no aceptar que sí; que si estaba enamorado de él…

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho tanto como a mí. La verdad que no venía la inspiración por ningún lado y pues estaba con el fic TITANIC, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho. Manden reviews y espero que me sigan animando a continuarla y además de que me escriban que no me tarde en actualizar. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, al principio no iba a incluir a Haruhiko y a Fuyuhiko pero luego pensé que si esta historia no tuviera obstáculos que estuvieran dispuestos a impedir que mi Akihiko y Misaki estuvieran juntos. La historia sería muy aburrida.**

**Espero que se la pasen bonito, les mando besitos ~.o**

**Atte. AndrómedaSeiya19**

**Junjou Romántica, Shungiku Nakamura.**


End file.
